


Lacey undies

by NatRPH



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Gentle femdom, Lingerie, Teasing, Warm, fuzzy - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRPH/pseuds/NatRPH
Summary: A busy evening in the Kurosaki household





	Lacey undies

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wanted to write something nice and soft for this couple, they deserve so much love and even if I don't really love the final result I think it was pretty decent.
> 
> I will edit more later [ I hope]

It was a casual Saturday, he was kneeling in front of the bed with a mix of happiness, excitement, and nervousness while waiting for Orihime.

His slender and fit body was trembling thanks to the soft windy going through the window and heat was pooling in his belly with anticipation, he was wearing just some cute lacy panties with pink silky fabric and pale peach lace. The room was filled with a sweet scent and a dim light making the perfect atmosphere for the thing that will be happening later.

When Orihime arrived she was wearing cute lingerie as well, matching bra and panties in a soft yellow with mesh on the back of the panties revealing her round butt with a soft curve, she was carrying a skein of thick ribbon in her hand and a pair of stockings in the other, he smiled at her making her heart skip, he was just too cute.

She kneeled in front of him and grabbed his hands kissing his knuckles and earning a cute shiver from his part, her big eyes looked at his face half-lidded, he blushed at the sight

  * Are you ready kitten? –
  * Yes, I am –



They stood up, he was feeling a little self-conscious thanks to the small panties he was wearing, feeling the soft fabric against his skin was arousing and that made him feel sexy and exposed, a lovely combination. He sat at the edge of their bed while Orihime got on it to tie his hands together with a pretty pink bow, next she got down the bed and kneeled in front of him.

  * I need your leg, kitten – Orihime was kneeling before him, touching his leg with the tip of her fingers, her left hand holding a pair of stockings.



He just nodded and stretched his left leg in her direction pointing a little so she could slide the stocking easily. She was excited too and wanted to make him beg for attention so she kissed the tip of his toes, slowly tracing a thin line with her tongue until she reached his ankle, she kissed the place without losing eye contact, he knew he had to watch or he would be punished but her eyes were too intense and ended closing his to avoid feeling even more flustered.

Soon he felt fabric sliding over his leg with fingertips tracing lines along the way, he was shivering with excitement and a soft groan escaped his mouth.

  * Look at me, cutie – her voice was soft but with a strong undertone, she wasn’t pleased with him for not looking – you know you will be punished right? –he only answered with a nod and a deeper blush – I expect an answer, I asked you something –
  * I know, sorry –
  * Better – she proceeded to slide the other stocking on his leg, looking at him with a smile – We are done now – she stood up looking at him, his half lidded eyes trying to avoid hers with a blushed face and glossy lips, he was such a pretty sight – you sure are pretty, look at you, with those long and toned legs – she went closer and caressed his jaw before tracing a line from his throat slowly going down to the tip of his dick with the tip of her index – you even shaved them for me, such a pretty, naughty kitty –



He bit his lip and looked down, she was such a tease and almost too pretty to look, always so gentle and soft with him, telling him what to do with a soft voice and a warm look in her eyes. She knew he was excited, he always was so she got up the bed and went behind his back, some seconds later she blew her breath behind his neck making his skin crawl and her index fingers felt the lines of his neck.

  * You like this don’t you? – her hands started tracing his collarbone – you are excited but you won’t really show it… because you like me to tease you – her small hands slid slowly, feeling the warmth of his chest and how he was a little agitated, ghost-like touches over his sensible nipples making him choke a moan – I bet you are dying to be properly touched – her hands felt his abdominal muscles twitch a little while she traced forms and figures over them whit her fingers while she kissed his neck, hot breath against his sensitive skin dragging low growls from him. – But bad boys don’t deserve to come -



He almost came from that line, his whole body was already sensible with expectation ready to please her. Quickly she took two of the pillows on the bed and place them at the center then proceeded to place a comfy chair in front of the bed, Ichigo, knowing what would happen, sat completely on the bed until Orihime was in front of him.

  * Okay – she sat down in the chair and looked at him smiling – I know you are excited so… why don’t you let me see how much you enjoy humping your pillows? Since you have been a bad boy you will have to edge yourself ten times, no hands okay? Is not like you can use them though… – she crossed her legs.



As quickly as he could he straddles the pillows, being watched was a big turn on for him so began grinding slowly on them, at first he was a little shy until it started feeling better and better with each thrust, he found a pace and kept the rhythm, his toes curling from pleasure and even drooling a little from it.

  * Kitten, you look so pretty like this, flustered and horny, so cute –his blush deepened and moans started to pour out from his mouth with soft and heavy breaths – you, naughty boy, do you like being naughty? –
  * Y-yes… I like it… s-so much- his voice was weak and trembling
  * Hmm? Do you like when I watch you? Do you like feeling dirty? –
  * Yes… yes, I like it –



He started moving a bit faster, the pleasure was overtaking his mind but suddenly a feminine voice took him out of his thoughts making him stop almost immediately.

  * No no, just edging, you can’t come until I say so –



And so he kept edging himself, feeling his orgasm so close, yet so far with painful swing inside him, waiting some seconds to calm down a little and then resuming being more and more sensitive, his dick felt like melting under the sight of Orihime plus the feel of the fabric of his panties was amazingly nice and slippery making harder to stop after almost having an orgasm; Orihime got a little more excited she asked him to step out of bed after the tenth time he edged, helping him in case his legs were weak. They were.

She sat back in her chair keeping him kneeled in front.

  * You have been a very good kitty – she was petting his hair – I guess you deserve a treat –



And so she took her panties off, they were soaking wet, for him it was a sinful view, he could trace all the shapes under the fabric just at how damped they were. Sliding them slowly, they ended over the floor and indeed she was dripping a little with a warm clear fluid.

– Here – she spreads her legs letting Ichigo look, he was already captivated – go on, enjoy your treat –

Ichigo got closer bit by bit taking a deep breath, his mouth almost watering by the smell, musky and sweet coming from her soft pubic hair cleanly trimmed, he could see she was her clit was a little swollen, so cute and yummy. He took the first lick and she squealed under the touch, he kept going, first giving long slow strokes with his tongue al over the labia avoiding the clitoris since he knew she came too fast from direct stimulation, he rather enjoyed playing a little and teasing her with the tip of his tongue feeling how her body shivered a little with excitement and lust so his tongue darted in a languid pace the entrance and his nose barely touched her folds getting soaked on clear fluids from his nose to his chin, he could hear her desperate breathing and how she was aching for more.

  * Quit teasing you dirty kitty –



That’s all she needed to say to get him to work, closing his lips to the tip of the clit sucking for a little and then changing from soft licks to other rhythms, making her moan and pull his hair, pressing his face against her vulva. she started grinding her hips, using his face to come and he loved it, feeling how wet she was and how easy it was for her to fuck his face at her own pace, his mouth stood still preventing from hurting her until the hand on his hair held to it stronger and he felt how her body tensed up to suddenly relax with a soft hum.

He looked up and saw her enjoying the afterglow of her orgasm with a soft blush on her cheeks, he stayed there until she was ready to speak again smiling softly.

  * Come on – her voice was low and sounded a little sleepy – get on the bed, let me clean you a little – she went to the bathroom for a damped towel and saw a pretty kitten kneeling on the bed when she was back – You did so well, what a good boy you are, so cute – her small hands started cleaning him with soft touches of the towel, caressing his cheek, his face was pretty and red and his brown eyes looked incredibly glassy, he sure was suffering from excitement and pleasure and wanted his release.



After cleaning him up she let him straight his position si he wasn’t kneeling, that way she would be able to straddle him while he was sitting comfortably on the bed.

  * Now… you have been an incredibly good boy today and you know good boys deserve a reward so I’m gonna give it to you – she straddled him and placed a hand over the wet fabric of his panties caressing a little – Do you think you can endure it? –
  * I can… - his voice was weak and his eyes filled with tears, he wanted to feel her and release himself
  * Fine then – she smiled and proceeded to take off his underwear



His whole body unconsciously thrust into the air softly when he felt the soft breeze over his dick, hearing her hold a little chuckle of curse it was funny to her, she loved teasing to but soon enough he forgot about that because he felt a warm embrace around his penis and saw Orihime going down slowly, enjoying the feeling with red cheeks and biting her lip a little.

She penetrated herself and stood still for a moment then proceed to slowly start riding him with soft whimpers and moans and feeling him pulsating inside of her; she started going a bit faster, hearing how he couldn’t suppress his moans anymore and just left himself feel and enjoy the thrusts, it was nice having Orihime ride him because he was sure she was getting off to it and had stronger orgasms since she did what she wanted so it was double the pleasure for him.

Some minutes later he started rocking his hips a little too, he was feeling close and damn if he was eager for release but it wasn’t until he felt her hands push a little his hips to the mattress when he realized.

  * Remember I have to come first kitty – she rocked her hips stronger – don’t come until I say so –



And she kept fucking him with a bit more strength than before, is not like she was going to endure a lot more, she was feeling close already but making him beg was always fun so she kept ridding him and stimulating her g spot with hard and long pushes, placing her hands on his waist to grab onto something when she felt that fuzzy warm inside her womb and a shiver traveled through her body, getting to her orgasm in no more than five thrusts; she kept going while feeling waves of pleasure inside her, Ichigo felt her vagina tightening and her movements becoming sloppy.

  * Would you like to come kitty? -she was agitated with some long hairs sticking to her forehead and cheeks – you have been real good –



He wasn’t able to answer since his mind felt too foggy so he just nodded as he could and with a soft smile she fucked him harder a few times until warm sperm rushed out filling her up, it was a nice and comforting feeling for her, his voice sounded tired and a little deep, maybe his throat was sore.

They both remained in place until they relaxed their breath, Orihime then stood up slowly and went behind him to until his hands checking if there was any problem but everything was fine, he won’t have bruises since she tied him not so tight, after she went to the bathroom for two towels one moist and one dry.

  * You can lay on the bed now – she smiled at him and helped him a bit – how are you feeling?
  * Fine, I feel my mouth a little dry, that’s all – she started cleaning his body with the moist towel
  * I have a glass of water for you, just let me finish cleaning you up and I will give it to you -she gave him a soft peck on the lips and started drying the water with the other towel. – I love you –
  * I love you too – he relaxed at her touch



When she finished her duty, she handed him a glass of fresh water and asked him if he needed something else when he said no she just went and lay with him, he felt warm and nice to the touch. They were holding each other, saying sweet nothings happily until they both fell asleep, it had been a busy afternoon after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? good? decent? barely readable?  
> I just hope everyone enjoyed uwu


End file.
